


Confectionary Dances

by Lianna_Donuts



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Play Universe of their roles as Prince Candy and Prince Macaron, alternate univers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianna_Donuts/pseuds/Lianna_Donuts
Summary: Prince Candy and Prince Macaron, their friendship well known to royalty and society. They were the ideal allies and the ideal friends because even after fighting for the hand of the princess, they nonetheless stayed true and honest with the other. The look of trust and closeness not one would find in such a time in between two royals.Yet in an open garden ballroom, knowing a wedding was coming soon by the next season.Their hands held intertwined, much tighter than usual, much closer than what was seen.Unaware of the bitterness when the rain comes.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Confectionary Dances

If it were a ball, it truly wouldn’t be amusing without the stars walking through the crowds of people.   
  
  
But not only one but two.   
  
  
It was quite the hindrance, this status and all was a great weight on his shoulders, figuratively and literally, but one can’t simply run away from it.   
  
Though there are other things which he can see the good things of it all.   
  
  
The charismatic prince on the other side ball was being surrounded last he saw, surrounded by buzzing mothers and their dolled up daughters. Lining up to be in the presence of one of the princes present.   
  
Similar to him as he tried to glance back to the lady calling out his name and apologizes to her when he didn’t hear the first call for him.  
  
  
In the same ball just moments away, whatever was the chance huh? That was all Prince Candy could think at this time, just a sea of people away.  
  
  
His smile stood out more than anything to him in this room with dresses ever so extravagant and shining, along with jewels and gems that may blind the eye.   
  
Yet, he glanced as much as he was allowed to, from the prince a mere distance away from this room. Not listening much to the lady, but if he focused he could hear him laugh.   
  
If the venue was not outside in a garden, then it would have been more clear to his ears but, alas the winds seem to be much more noisy than the gossips along the avenue of women promenading.  
  
  
He sighs and returns to trying to have a conversation with this Lady by the name of Hyacinth, flowers names just seem easier to remember honestly and it wouldn’t be hard to remember their names if it were simply the flowers he secretly tends to in his estate.   
  
The violins soon to begin strumming across the ballroom for the start of the dance.   
  
The hostess was a widow on this fine day, a nice one if he were to describe, not minding the voices that swarm about her late husband and simply enjoying this ball.   
  
  
She was a good woman   
  
  
Or so he may think when she the partner who was with her was him,   
  
  
  
Calm, there was no reason to be bothered by this.   
  
  
  
He is a prince and so was he, and Prince Macaron was fated to be wed with his bride soon, on a clear day at spring, where it said the rumors of falling petal-like leaves would rain the most blessed luck upon them.    
  
If it weren’t bringing a twist in his heart when he can imagine the smile of joy of the groom and bride, then maybe he won’t hesitate to say congratulations to them.   
  
Alas, as Prince Candy, a well-known ally and friend towards Prince Macaron, society expected him to do that.   
  
But when he sees him dance with the hostess, his hands by her waist, the woman’s hold by his shoulder as they dance the waltz.   
  
  
  
**He yearned.**   
  
  
  
And all he was allowed to do is yearn.   
  
Nothing more than that would simply result in a crash on the lips of women and their gossip.   
  
Soon the other dancers joined in, the gowns of women in a variety of colors spinning along the ballroom but they couldn’t stand out more than the prince and the hostess.   
  
The clouds above made a crackle of a sound, and this caused a slight panic to amass in the crowd as the ladies in their fancy dresses rushed inside along with the men and their coats running in first.   
  
Prince Candy himself was making sure the others were inside first and stopped in his tracks when he heard his laughter in the drops of the rain around them.   
  
Looking back there he was, a garden empty, wet and raining.   
  
Entranced nonetheless by his smile as he stays in the middle, letting the rain fall on him.  
  
  
  
“Your Highness! I believe it would be best to go inside” Prince Candy rushes in to stop when Prince Macaron looks at him with a smile ever so genuine than the one he sees in the crowds in the court or parties.   
  
  
  
A smile enough to make his heart beat when it shouldn’t   
  
  
  
“And waste such a refreshing time under the rain? It would seem ridiculous not to” Prince Candy thinks this man has become insane to think it was safe to be under in this weather, he could get much sick by the next hour.   
  
”Your Highness, I really must insist-”   
  
“Prince Candy” He stops at the call of his name, looking straight at the prince in front of him.   
  
Hair drenched in the rain, yet it didn’t seem to ruin his charisma, his attire all wet and mushed up. Yet his eyes looked at him softly.  
  
_   
_ _Trust. Integrity. Intimacy._   
  
  
The sign to heed his words this one time.   
  
“Would you like to dance with me under this fine weather?” He lays out his hand for him, his lips curving, awaiting his response.   
  
Speechless, much to the vocabulary available, was the word he came up with.   
  
What response was he expecting? A rejection? Because a prince can’t dance with another prince. Such a thing is scandalous and it would be an utter disgrace to their families and their status.   
  
The families would be in an argument and his wedding would end up being questioned between his desire to be with the bride or the decision to dance with another, much less a prince of all things.  
  
  
**  
A dance is impossible.**   
  
  
  
He wouldn’t want that to happen to him, as he hesitates his hands, it didn’t help the rain made things much colder than they were and his decisions muddled.   
  
But when he looked at his eyes again, he could feel the reassurance from him, that everything is fine.   
  
That he can take his hand and no one would bat an eye.   
  
Nor one would question on why he would dance with another prince.   
  
Where he now takes his hand, gulping in how nervous he is right now. Prince Macaron flashes a grin at him as his other hand holds his waist close while the other holds it tight. Prince Candy tries to adjust to the position of a woman as his other hand holds on his shoulders.   
  
Then they began to dance, under the pouring rain, in a garden of flowers that still bloomed, a myriad of variations of narcissus and gerberas could be seen in the outdoor ballroom.   
  
Prince Candy tries to adjust his feet, not used to this style of dancing but Prince Macaron paces for him of course, as they continue to step by the side and spin slowly.   
  
  
The waltz by two princes.   
  
  
Two princes laughing as they enjoy the sounds and the feeling of raindrops falling, and the sight of no one looking.   
  
Just a bluenette with his laughter sounding like bells ringing for the heavens.   
  
And a charming blonde man with his eyes more sparkling than a rose quartz, as he looks fondly at the one he dances with. Looking all too happy to see him finally enjoy himself with his presence.   
  
They continued to dance, not one of the other tired, all in pure blissful joy.   
  
Where no one else was watching, where there wasn’t an audience at sight nor a whisper beyond the pouring rain.   
  


  
It was just them.   
  
Prince Candy and Prince Macaron.   
  
Two princes, two yearning lads, two beating hearts.   
  
And Prince Candy stops laughing when he notices that fond smile Prince Macaron looks at him with, the many emotions he can depict flashing from his eyes.   
  
Their steps slow down as he looks at his eyes, seeing another emotion, that surpasses all the others.  
  
  
  
**  
“I love you”  
**   
_   
  
Devotion. _   
  
  
  
**“And Thank you”  
**   
  
  
_ Adoration.   
_   
  
  
**“Prince Candy”  
**   
  
_   
Love.   
_   
  
  
  
  
And they stop but Prince Macaron holds Prince Candy by his waist with a bit more strength and Prince Candy’s hand lands on the blonde prince’s shoulders.   
And he couldn’t stop the tears that started to pour out of his eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
**“I..I love you”  
**   
_   
  
Admiration. _   
  
  
  
**“...Always…”  
  
**   
  
_ Loyalty. _   
  
  
  
**“...Prince Macaron…”  
**   
  
  
_ Surrender. _   
  
  
  
Because Prince Candy knows full well that this may be the last he may see of the other, the last dance, the last smile.   
  
  
_ The last look _   
  
  
  
_ The last touch. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**The first and last kiss.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Where the rain pours in their despair but also joy.   
  
Where they smile yet also strain in tears.   
  
Under a cold winter rain.   
  
His hands holding him close.   
  
Such was the story for confections that had a bittersweet end.   
  
  



End file.
